


Where did we go?

by orphan_account



Series: IronStrange Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecurities, IronStrange, Jealousy, M/M, Past Stucky, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Wong is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen doesn’t seem to realize that the relationship Tony had with Steve is in the past.(Title from Where did we go by Tyler Joseph because I listened to it while writing this.)





	Where did we go?

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up homesickles. I hope you like this!

It had been about a month since that day. 

“I don’t understand where all this is coming from!” Tony shouted, balling his fists. “We were fine! Were we not?!”

“Yeah, we were! Until you decided to become all buddy buddy with Rogers of all people!” Stephen shouted back.

“What does that have to do with anything??” Tony looked confused, but angry nonetheless. 

“I see how you look at him! And I see how he looks at you! You’re obviously perfect for each other, aren’t you?! You obviously still love him!”

“I have no clue what the fuck you are talking about! I haven’t been looking at him in any way!”

“Oh yeah, sure. You’ve been practically eye fucking him right in front of me! At least be more subtle!”

“Oh real mature!” 

“Y’know what? Just get out! I don’t feel like dealing with this!”

“Fine by me!” Tony walked out, head held high, and slammed the door. 

It took that to completely break Stephen, he slowly slid down the wall, head in his hands. He was trying to wipe the tears away, but the steady stream falling was making that task rather difficult. 

The two hadn’t talked since. Hell, Stephen didn’t even know if they were still dating. 

Eventually, they couldn’t get away with that. Wong was apparently ‘Tired Of Stephen constants moping’

“I am not moping! I am perfectly happy without him!” Stephen had said, looking miffed. 

“You have barely left your room, much less the sanctum. I’ve hardly seen you eat anything, and when was the last time you showered?-“

“Okay okay! I get the point!” Stephen grumbled. 

“Good. Now go, shower, get dressed, whatever. Then, go see him or I swear I will portal you there myself!” He said, and walked off muttering to himself. 

So, that’s how Stephen ended up at Tony’s doorstep. He shakily knocked on the door, and then a few moments later, Tony appeared. He quirked an eyebrow at Stephens appearance. 

“We need to talk.” Stephen said. Tony sighed dramatically. 

“I suppose we do then.” He led Stephen into his living room, and sat down on a couch, motioning for him to do the same. 

Don’t make this awkward, don’t make this awkward, don’t make this

“You look..nice.” Stephen coughed out. 

You idiot. 

“Thanks, I guess? What is it you’d like to talk about?” Tony asked. 

“I want to apologize.” He said. Tony gave him an unreadable look. 

“Do you now?”

“Yes. I shouldn’t have said what I did, it was stupid and I don’t know what I was thinking.” He said, looking nervous. 

Tony stared at him for some time, pursing his lips. 

“Alright. And I’m sorry as well, I suppose. I didn’t know it was bothering you.” Tony sighed. 

“I guess. And, in hindsight, I should’ve told you before getting mad.” Stephen responded. 

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Tony responded with a fond smile. “I guess neither of us are in the right here.”

“I guess not.”

“So you know what the means?” Tony asked. Stephen looked up nervously. 

“What..?”

“Lots of makeup sex.” He said. Stephen smiles in response. 

“I think I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I accept requests/prompts  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
